There are numerous machines today that are used for automatically coring and peeling apples. These machines are fully automatic as to the coring and peeling, however, the axis of the core of the apple must be properly oriented when entering the machine. This has given considerable difficulty. Unfortunately, the most reliable method of orienting the apple for use in the machine is through the use of individuals who pick up the randomly oriented apples from a conveyor, orient the core and place the properly aligned apple on the machine for subsequent operation. This is a tedious job. It has been found that this job can be reliably accomplished with the machine of this invention.